Forever
2017. augusztus 25. | recorded = Sheffield Underground Studios, Hamburg | length = 1 óra 24 perc | label = Sheffield Tunes Magneoton | producer = H.P. Baxxter Rick J. Jordan Phil Speiser Jens Thele | previous = Ace (2016) | next = 100% Scooter - 25 Years Wild & Wicked (2017) }} A Forever a Scooter tizenkilencedik nagylemeze, mely 2017. szeptember 1-jén jelent meg. Kétlemezes normál kiadásban, valamint limitált Deluxe Box változatban is kiadásra került (ennek a csomagnak a része egy sál és három matrica), illetve dupla bakeliten. Az album szakított az elmúlt lemezek gyakorlatával, és visszatért a korábban jól teljesítő jumpstyle és hardstyle hangzáshoz. Áttekintés Amennyiben az 1993-as Vallée de Larmes kiadásától számítjuk, úgy a Scooter 2018-ban ünnepeli 25. születésnapját. Már 2016 végén bejelentették, hogy "100% Scooter - 25 Years Wild & Wicked Tour" címmel turnéra indulnak ebben az évben, amely később kiegészült pár 2017-es időponttal is.BREAKING NEWS! SCOOTER GOES WILD & WICKED! FROM SUMMER 2017 ON WE START CELEBRATING FOR ONE YEAR OUR 25TH ANNIVERSARY! JOIN US ON OUR BIGGEST TOUR EVER! PRESALE FOR THE FIRST SHOWS STARTS NOW! (Facebook oldal, 2016. október 13.) A nagyobb turnék mindig lemezmegjelenésekkel köthetőek össze, így volt ez most is. 2017 májusában megjelent a jumpstyle korszakot visszaidéző Bora! Bora! Bora!, és ekkor jelentették be, hogy augusztus 25-én új lemez várható, Forever címmel. A megjelenést később eltolták egy héttel, így végül szeptember 1. lett a végső dátum. Eredetileg is arról volt szó, hogy egy duplalemezes kiadvány lesz, a második CD tartalmáról sejtelmesen csak annyit mondtak, hogy régi klasszikusok feldolgozásai lesznek rajta. Erről sokan azt feltételezték, hogy hátha Scooter-számok átdolgozásai lesznek, csak augusztus 17-én, a hivatalos album minimix megjelenésekor derült ki, hogy H.P. Baxxter kedvenc kilencvenes évekbeli rave és techno számainak átiratai lesznek hallhatóak."For the second CD we have gone back to the early rave era and selected some of the songs which were crucial to Scooter's formation and development. The idea is to capture the vibe of the originals and revitalize them with up to date sounds" (H.P. Baxxter, album booklet) Néhány nappal az album megjelenése előtt derült ki, hogy szándékosan félrevezették a rajongókat, nehogy kiderüljön, mi lesz a következő kislemez. A negyedik szám eleinte mint "ID" volt ismert, és csak egy pár másodperces, semmitmondó részlet került be belőle a minimixbe. Csak utóbb derült ki, hogy a valódi címe "My Gabber", és a holland Jebroer "Me Gabber" című számának egy az egyben történő feldolgozása és angolra való fordítása. A borító egyszerű fehér alapon fekete megafon, nagyon hasonlóan, mint az 1999-es "Back to the Heavyweight Jam" albumon. Ezt a CD-kiadáson annyival egészítették ki, hogy a fekete megafon aranyozott színezést kapott. A CD-k felülete aranyozott,és visszatértek ahhoz a régi szokáshoz, hogy megtalálható rajtuk a megafon, ez az egyik lemezen fehér, a másikon fekete színű. A dalokról Ezúttal is egy meglehetősen homogén anyagot állítottak össze, a különbség csak annyi, hogy a hangzásban már nem dominál a korábbi évek EDM és progresszív house vonala, hanem helyette visszatértek a 2000-es évek sikeresebbnek mondható jumpstyle és hardstyle vonalához. Phil Speiser másként oldotta meg a feladatot, mint annak idején Rick J. Jordan: annak ellenére, hogy rendkívül hasonlóak, a jumpstyle-szerzemények nem olyan hangzásúak, mint a Jumping All Over The World nagylemez idején, és a hardstyle beütésű dalok is inkább a The Fifth Chapter-en már hallható számokhoz idomulnak, nem az Under The Radar Over The Top dalaihoz. A hagyományosnak mondható, fokozatosan felgyorsuló intro, a "Foreplay" után következik egy felvezetésnek tökéletes hardstyle-alapú "In Rave We Trust", melyet az elsőként megjelent kislemez, a "Bora! Bora! Bora!" követ, klasszikus jumpstyle felütéssel. A "My Gabber" nem saját szerzemény, a holland rapper, Jebroer "Me Gabber" című számának egy az egyben történő átvétele, lefordítva angolra a szöveget, gabberes-hardstyle-os hangzással. A "Wall of China (See The Light)" ismét egy hardstyle-szerű szerzemény, a "Shooting Stars (Move It To The Left)" viszont inkább jumpstyle, H.P. Baxxter pattogós vezényletével. Hasonlóképpen ilyen a "When I'm Raving", melyet az album címadó dala, a "Scooter Forever" követ. Ez is hardstyle-os alapokra épül, melynek lendületét a lassú éneklős középrész töri csak meg, szövege pedig az elmúlt évekre reflektál. A következő két dal egy kicsit kakukktojás, mert az "As The Years Go By" inkább a progresszív house és az EDM felé közelít, H.P. hangjának szokatlan formájú eltorzításával, míg a "Wild and Wicked"-ben elektromos gitár és klasszikus acid basszus is helyet kapott. A "The Roof" ismét egy pattogós-csilingelős jumpstyle alapú dal, akárcsak a félig instrumentális "Kiss Goodnight". A "Kill The Cat" szintén nem teljesen saját szerzemény, hanem egy másik producerrel, Dave202-vel közösen készült progresszív house dal. A lemez végére két feldolgozás maradt, a "sötét oldal" és a "fényes oldal" megtestesítőiként: a komorabb hangzású "The Darkside", és a "Can't Stop The Hardcore"-hoz hasonlóan humorosra vett Monthy Python-feldolgozás, az "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life". A második lemezen tíz klasszikus techno és rave szerzemény hallható a Scooter által újragondolva. Ezekről általánosan jellemző, hogy amennyire csak lehet, próbáltak hűek maradni az eredetihez, de az újabb kori Scooter-hangzást ezek is teljes egészében megkapták, így sajátos végeredmény kerekedett. Számok listája CD1 - Scooter Forever CD2 - Selected Rave Classics Reworked By Scooter Az LP-kiadás csak az eredeti albumot tartalmazza bakeliten, ahhoz a 2-es CD-t ajándékba mellékelték. Kritikák Feldolgozások, sample-átvételek * Bora! Bora! Bora!: Den Harrow - Catch The Fox, Sven-R-G - Goin' Crazy Közreműködtek * In Rave We Trust: Sparks - Amateur Hour * Bora! Bora! Bora!: Den Harrow - Catch The Fox, Sven-R-G - Goin' Crazy * My Gabber: Jebroer - Me Gabber * Wall of China (See The Light): Paradise - See The Light * The Roof: Fox - Only You Can * Kiss Goodnight: Lexy & K Paul - Let's Play * The Darkside: Hypetraxx - The Darkside * Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life: Monty Python - Always Look on the Bright Side of Life|Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life Közreműködtek * H.P. Baxxter a.k.a. "MC Ganggang Bangbang" * Phil Speiser * Michael Simon * Jens Thele * Jebroer (My Gabber) * David Stolzenberg (Shooting Stars ének) * Emma Rosen (When I'm Raving, Scooter Forever ének) * Detlef Borchard (Wild and Wicked gitár) * Dave202 (Kill The Cat) * Robert Grischek (borítófotók) * Tobias Trettin, Martin Weiland (albumborító-terv) Videoklipek * A Bora! Bora! Bora! klip a 2007-2008-as videoklipjeikhez hasonlóan meglehetősen egyszerű lett. Többnyire H.P. Baxxtert mutatja a kamera, a másik két tag csak mutatóba bukkan fel. Rajtuk kívül szerepet kaptak benne táncoslányok, illetve a pár év kihagyás után visszatérő jumpstyletáncosok (ezúttal azonban nem a Sheffield Jumpers). Kisebb, de mókás szerepet kapott benne egy két lábon ágaskodó és táncoló kiskutya is. * A "My Gabber" klipje sok szempontból hasonlít a Jebroer-féle verzióra. Japánban játszódik, a klip elején ki is írják a közreműködők és a klip címét japánul. Két barátot követ végig a videoklip, akik szeretik a száguldást és a gyors autókat, de a videó végén tragédia éri őket, és belerohannak oldalról egy vonatba. Ez a Scooter első 4K felbontásban készült klipje. Érdekesség, hogy a második barát a videó elején a "How Much Is The Fish?" klipjét nézi laptopon. Érdekességek * A "Bora! Bora! Bora!" helyet kapott a "Future Trance 81" című kiadványon is. Az album bookletje szerint a dal elkészítéséhez az inspirációt egy bizonyos Alex "Bora" Malek adta. * Az albumon két dalban is éneklő Emma Rosen nem más, mint Phil Speiser barátnője. * Az "As The Years Go By" tartalmaz egy újabb KLF-utalást, a "Don't take five, take what you want" kifejezés képében. * A "Wild and Wicked" nemcsak az albumhoz kapcsolódó turné neve, hanem egy idézet a "C'est Bleu" című 2011-es számukból. * Négy számot: "In Rave We Trust","Wild and Wicked", "Kiss Goodnight", és "Universal Nation" már játszottak 2017 nyarán egy medley-be dolgozva. * A "The House of House" című számot egyszer már feldolgozták, az "I'll Put You On The Guest List" című számukban, a "Back To The Heavyweight Jam" albumon. Helyezések Nagylemez Kislemezek Megjegyzések Linkek, további információ * Forever az Amazonon * Az album megvásárlása Google Play-en * Az album megvásárlása az iTunes-on * Scooter Forever a Magneoton webshopjában Kategória:Scooter Kategória:Nagylemezek Kategória:The 5th Chapter